Harry Potter and the Unspeakables Of Slytherin
by Maiden Of The Mists
Summary: The deadliest year yet is upon our heroes. Can they fight the power of Slytherin, or will they fall victim to one of the most ancient evils ever known? Only the courage of Gryffindor, and the cunning of Slytherin can decide.
1. Prelogue

If someone told you this was a happy story then they lied. This isn't a story of love, friendship, and cheeriness. Though anyone involved will say that those elements were there, it can't be denied. No. This is a story of hatred. How deep it can grow till it consumes one's very soul, mind, and thoughts. How not in the end one has love to help survive, but how the thing keeping you strong, the only emotion you can hold onto, is pure undying hatred. And the darkness that comes with it.  
  
This is a story of pure undying hatred, how it twists the mind, how it defines our lives and our actions. And how it can be the one thing that you live with, and how your one goal and ambition can be to fulfill that hatred. It's a story of vengance. How the one thing that you want to accomplish can be as cruel as revenge, but how you see it as the sweetest thing there ever was.  
  
How you can be as cold as ice, ice that never melts, ice that sears the skin with pain at it's very touch, becuase it is indeed, untouchable. How no snow, or ice, can ever chill it. And how the sun, no matter how bright, never warms it. How it never even sweats a single drop of the pain and agony, and loneliness that plagues it's very existance from dusk till dawn. And how the only thing keeping them going is true pain, and the sweet taste of revenge.  
  
It's a tale of betrayal, how it cuts into the skin of the reciever, and how they cut into the throats of the deilverer. It's about an evil so great, that it could move mountains, but the only thing they want is sweet, sweet revenge. How they want the blood of their enemy to flow in rivers of red. Showing to them at last, that they were foolish, and wrong.  
  
It's a tale of death, how death surrounds us, and how it affects our every movement, our every thought, how it destroys us. And how one can revel in it's beauty and marvel.  
  
It's about misunderstanding. How one can be misunderstood by their thoughts, actions, and feelings. Also, how in being misunderstood, they can be understood perfectly, and that what is understood is as cold and dark as the abyssal of the very seas and oceans. Which are all connected. As how the rivers of blood and hate that flow in our veins are connected, just as the rivers of life and love. But how for some, the rivers of love are few, and the rivers of hate are endless. How hatred blooms and grows, and how no one can see it, till it's too late.  
  
It's a story of how love while important and inconquerable, has a match in power. And that match is hatred. And how in the end, hatred can win out. But how love, no matter how small can be kept.  
  
It's a story about secrets. How they can be deadly, and how knowing them, or not knowing them, can depend on one's very survival. A prefect game of chess. A game of strategy and cat and mouse. How the wrong move can be the right one, and the right move, the wrong one. How every decision no matter how large or small can result in someone's death, or survival. How every decision can kill someone and save another, or kill all. How decency and moralities have no room in life, and how sometimes you have to put them away. How there is no remorse, or forgiveness in some people. And how the deadliest tricks, are nothing like the revenge of one. How cruelty, anger, and saddness can overmass love and kindness as chief emotions. And how in the end, loneliness overpowers all. How there are some things you can't cure, some things you can't forgive, some things you can't heal. And there are some things that even time can't heal.   
  
Most of all it's about healing, how there are some wounds which never heal, and never will. And those are the wounds that are the greatest to bare. For they are emotional, and it is they more than anything else that scars us for life and takes away our humanity, our love, and make us cold, hard, and barren. And leave us with no one to turn to but ourselves and our darkness. Making us cold and bitter, and unloving and unfeeling. Eventually driving us to death. Or worse, to insane maddness in which death follows. Or worse yet, to a cold hard shell truly of no feeling forsaking all and dissappearing into the mysts never to be seen again. To deal with our pain away from all, from all but the consuming hatred and darkness. To die, alone, and forgotten. 


	2. A Dangerous Dream

Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, three of the many schools making up the wizard world. But, there is one you won't find in any books. As a matter of fact, this school doesn't exist. Unless you ask the right people.   
  
Hidden deep in caverns deep below  
  
Where they end no one can know  
  
But ahead they know does lie   
  
Spired towers striking the sky  
  
Black as shadow Dark as Night  
  
Look not far for our might  
  
Like the Acromantulas, Basilisks, Nundus, and Dragons  
  
We are strong, ready, deadly, and proud, we are Chimaerans  
  
This saying is on a plaque of black marble on a black iron gate outside of the most powerful, and most deadly school in the wizard world.Chimaera Academy. Not many or any can find this school. Those that go there can, at least that is what is presumed. In truth only three things are known about this school. Dark Magic is taught there, its location is secret, and no one has been there and come back alive in over 3000 years, and that person died before they could say anything. They were a Chimaeran. Chimaerans never betray each other.   
  
But if you want to focus on the past this is not the place to go. However, there are things you can look at. But now is not the time to.   
  
High in a black and windy sky over a school of shadow, a dragon flies. A dragon of blood red body, and night sky eyes. The creature is perhaps as formidable as one can get. Well, outside of Nundus and Basilisks. But that isn't counting the extras behind this creature. But it is not her that most people fear. But who or what rides on her.   
  
A teenage girl sits upon her watching all. She is perhaps the most dangerous creature alive. Many at Chimaera, and many who meet her agree. The dragon looks at her. She nodds. It rises higher into the air. She stands up. The dragon flips, rolls, and loops, and with each she delights in the exhileration of flight and of the wind blowing furiously. How she envies Aiden for controlling the wind. But her abilities are just as good. She sits down and looks below luxuriously. Movement.  
  
Movement catches her eye, hooded figures. Tresspassers. She can see them clearly from her place 700 or so feet in the air. All are masked but the leader. She patts the dragon gently. It too is ready for fun. The reason she is so dangerous glows in her eyes. Bloodlust. Few girls, or boys have ever been able to meet the bloodlust in her. A true warrior, of a long dead time.   
  
The deatheaters, having not been frightened before, were certainly frightened now. They had at least hoped the Dark Lord would have waited till dawn till attempting this. No one liked the idea of Chimaera Academy during the day, much less at night. They had a sense of being watched, those that did have it, were on edge, those that didn't had it, but they took it for paranoia.   
  
The shadow flew over them, instinctively all ducked, all but Voldemort. The dragon looped and rolled. Headed straight for them when it did it pulled up and a girl jumped down. She walked alluringly towards them.   
  
Allabaster pale skin, a good " 5 ' 11 or so. She was tall and leggy. Her long dark curly hair was pulled back and secures in a ponytail. But a single strand hung by her face. Her black top was silk tying behing the neck. Two straps came down. The top covered her breasts and ended underneath them. Her stomach was visible up to a little under the belly button. Where the long skirt began. It was also silk, but not as thick as the top. It wasn't see-through, but it was considerably less thick. And it flowed unike the tight top. Two slits one on each side starting from 6 inches above the knee were apparent. A silver chain hund around her neck. It was thin, and the pendant was not that large. It was a snake, a cobra actually in striking position. The detail was amazing. The snake was so life like, they imagined at any moment it would start moving. Every detail was perfect.   
  
"Who are you?" her accent was something they hadn't heard before. It wasn't English, nor was it Irish. It really didn't have a strong characteristic, it was more like blunt, undecorated. But there was a hint of something. It was barely undetectable, it was the kind of tone you might hear from someone before they killed you. But it was hidden, yet out in the open enough for those who were smart enough to catch it, to worry. Or in the case of Voldemort, understand.  
  
The dragon landed behind her. The deatheaters came closer together now that they got a close look at it. Seven headed dragons were not common, and they had never seen one, nor did they desire to see one ever again. She gave them a look of utter disgust.   
  
"Pathetic." she said. She stood waiting. Voldemort turned around.  
  
"Stop being snivelling cowards." "You have nothing to fear."   
  
"But you have everything to fear." "All of you." "Many a creature here are eaters of man, if you aren't careful, you'll find yourself in a stomach.  
  
"And we should be afraid why?" one of the deatheaters spoke. "What if I doubt the power of you Chimaerans." One of the deatheaters moved to quiet him.  
  
"Stay Lucius." "Don't bother yourself with him." She approached him.   
  
"You doubt our power do you?" "So we aren't powerful." "All right then." "Stop him."   
  
"Stop who?"   
  
"The Manticore behind you." She backed away, a sound was heard. They all turned to see a large Manticore several feet behind him. He pointed his wand and preformed about 6 or 7 killing spells. The spells bounced off of course. He screamed as it came at him. It vanished into thin air and they all turned. They saw a flash of green light come towards her, at the last moment she barely moved, it was so small it could arguably never have happened. She stood there wearing a smile that chilled their blood. All but Lord Voldemort. A manticore appeared behind her. It came up to her.   
  
"Hello Precious." "You missed me didn't you." She stroked it. Several deatheaters froze. The manticore left.Nagini came out. The girl's interest was immediately perked. It went over to her.   
  
"Hello pretty. How are you." she spoke Parseltongue and Voldemort smiled as she did so. She was ruthless, powerful, and she was capable of controlling some of the deadliest creatures alive, what was there not to find intersting?  
  
"Should you not have a Basilisk?" he asked her in Parseltongue. She looked at him.  
  
"And where would I get one?" she asked.   
  
"They are easy to get." "I would be honored to get one for you, or to help you make your own." She smiled again.   
  
"Your followers are hardly worth the time of Chimaera many of them, but you are." "Follow me." they all followed her to a rock path leading to a black castle that was barely distinguishable from the sky. The castle was surrounded by a huge crater except for that path. At least two miles wide, the path looked stable. But it didn't once you looked down for molten lava flowed in the crater.   
  
They continued to the castle door. It opened once she stepped off the path. They all went in and she led them to a room.   
  
"Your pathetic excuses for servants and followers may wait here. You may also wait here if you wish. It would be wiser, for you would be wasting time follwing me. But if waiting here with the fools displeases you," she waved her hand and a door opened. "You may wait in here." Another door opened. "Lucius, you Crabbe and Goyle may go in here. There are two people who wish to speak with you, and we know that Crabbe and Goyle go with you as bodyguards." a red flash came soaring towards her she waved her hand and it turned around and soared towards a deatheater. She screamed in pain. She let it go on for several minutes, she then waved her hand again and it stopped.   
  
She turned and began to walk away. She stopped but did not turn.   
  
"Never do that again." she said. She continued walking. The door closed.  
  
"She has that affect on people." a boy said. They looked at a 17 year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was about "6 '2.  
  
"Lucius?" he waited by the door and had his arm extended inviting him in. "She'll be down mometnarilly." "Right now." he said.  
  
A girl with long black straight hair came down. She had allabaster skin as well, only hers was paler than the other girl's. She had emerald green eyes but hers weren't full of life, but full of darkness. She looked at Lucius and smiled. She nodded her head and entered the room after smiling at the boy. He smiled back. She walked in. She wore a black blouse and a short black skirt. He wore a black men's shirt and black pants. He had a small necklace with a black circle stone. She had the same kind. Lucius removed his hood and mask. He went into the room flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. They went in before him. Lucius turned. He looked at the deatheater that was shaking form the curse.   
  
"That was stupid." he said. He went in and the boy shut the door closed. After he glared at the deatheater that Lucius had insulted.   
  
Harry sat up drowned in sweat. He sat up looking out the window. He wrote down his dream and went back to looking out the window. Harry sighed. He was finding Occlumency extremely difficult for some reason. Why, he didn't know.   
  
"Why is this happening to me?" he asked himself. Hedwig was out flying. Harry sat down on the floor by the window. He shook his head. He put his head on his knees. He'd give anything to be at the Weasley's. He took out one of the notebooks that Dudley hadn't used. It was stained with a drink so they gave it to Harry to use. He wrote down a set of questions from his dream. He'd started doing this because he'd had nothing else to do. And because he was hoping that maybe if he did it enough he would get back to sleep. Not that he was counting on it. He'd been doing that for a while and it wasn't working.   
  
"Come on Harry, you've got to focus. You have to start making this work." "But on the other hand, I suppose some of this has some kind of point." He looked at the writing.   
  
What is Chimaera Academy?  
  
Where is it?  
  
How do you get there?  
  
How do you stop the students?   
  
Who is the girl?  
  
Who is the boy?  
  
Who is the other girl?  
  
Who is Voldemort meeting with?  
  
Why is he meeting with them?  
  
Who is Lucius meeting with?  
  
Why is he meeting with them?  
  
How could that girl see the deatheaters so clearly from that high up?  
  
Why was everyone so afraid of them? Don't they all work together?  
  
He crossed out the last one. Underneath it he wrote  
  
Can we use this to our advantage?  
  
What is the relationship between the boy and the first girl?  
  
What about the boy and the second girl?  
  
How come the Ministry isn't doing anything about the seven headed dragon?  
  
Harry then wondered if maybe they were under a different ministry? After all, it looked like the school might be in a different country. He decided that he would ask Ron if different ministries have different regulations about different beasts? He would also ask him how to find out the regulations about different beasts in different countries? Harry then remembered something. He pulled out Fantastic Beasts & Where To Find Them.   
  
He flipped through the pages till he came upon page xix he read it.   
  
Controls on Selling and Breeding  
  
The possibility of a muggle being alarmed by any of the larger  
  
or more dangerous magical beasts has been greatly reduced by   
  
the sever penalties now attached to their breeding and the sale  
  
of their young and eggs. The Department for the Regulation and  
  
Control of Magical Creatures keeps a strict watch on the trade  
  
in fantasic beasts. The 1965 Ban on Experimental Bredding has  
  
made the creation of new species illegal.  
  
Harry realiezed the ministry, whichever one it was, did not know. After all, he was quite sure that there was no seven headed dragon. He had a very strong feeling that any information from this dream was going to cause a lot of noise, and a lot of trouble. It also occured to him that whoever was in control of this school was a practioner of the Dark Arts. Which meant Voldemort was getting new followers, and he was in deep trouble.  
  
"I really hope that they aren't going to help." "If they do, I don't know if the order can help." he said this to the empty room, and wished now, like many other times, that he was at Grimmauld. He would give anything to be there, but it occured to him, it might be dangerous for him to be there now. He was still readable by Voldemort. Without occlumency working, he was in huge trouble. There was no chance that he wouldn't give away some secret. He sat on the bed and looked out his window, the night was quiet and still. Harry didn't like it, not one bit.Harry realiezed the ministry, whichever one it was, did not know. After all, he was quite sure that there was no seven headed dragon. He had a very strong feeling that any information from this dream was going to cause a lot of noise, and a lot of trouble. It also occured to him that whoever was in control of this school was a practioner of the Dark Arts. Which meant Voldemort was getting new followers, and he was in deep trouble.  
  
"I really hope that they aren't going to help." "If they do, I don't know if the order can help." he said this to the empty room, and wished now, like many other times, that he was at Grimmauld. He would give anything to be there, but it occured to him, it might be dangerous for him to be there now. He was still readable by Voldemort. Without occlumency working, he was in huge trouble. There was no chance that he wouldn't give away some secret. He sat on the bed and looked out his window, the night was quiet and still. Harry didn't like it, not one bit. 


End file.
